Tiger VS Cat
by xXArgentXx
Summary: White tiger can't deny her feelings for A certain Spider on her team but what happens when a new feline comes to town? Leave a review! might have some Cat/Nova action because alot of people have asked for it!
1. Tiger has a secret

Disclaimer: Don't own anything….probably never will.

There was a slight chill in the air as White tiger scrambled along the roof tops of Manhattan. Next to her was the team leader Spiderman swinging on his webs as they headed down 106th street to the Museum of the city of New York. "Tiger wait up," Spiderman whined. "Hurry up web head I don't have all day," was her reply. "Fury said we have to test the museums security, so let's just get there and be done with it!" Spiderman looked shocked "whoa I thought you would like a chance to 'practice' your skills?" as they landed on the steps of the museum Tiger just looked at him "sorry web head I have a lot on my mind." Spiderman looked at his team mate and said "tiger you can tell me anything." "Well see spidey I-" BOOM! They were thrown back as the front doors of the museum were exploded open to reveal a very sexy looking cat burglar. "Hey Spiderman wanna play? "She asked seductively. "Hello Felicity."

**A/N who knows who felicity is? She is from the spidey comics ;)  
anyone have ideas just let me know…. I WUV you forever and ever….  
White tiger: that sounded creepy…  
Me: shut it at least I don't run around in a spandex tiger suit :P  
white tiger: touché. **


	2. Black cats acting naughty Oo

**Disclaimer: don't own anything…never will either.  
****Tronop04**** got the cat burglars identity: black cat! ;)  
Thanks to ****Rider paladin**** for correcting me on black cats name. I like Felicity better so if it's okay with you guys I'm keeping it that way! If not well, um, sorry? Go wright your own…  
PS totally guessing how black cat and spidey met. Don't hurt me if it's wrong! **

"Hello Felicity" Spiderman said to the silver haired cat burglar.

"Wait spidey you know her?" White tiger asked clearly shocked. "Me and Spiderman go way back. Mm do you remember the first time we met sweetie?" she asked trailing her hand across his chest. "Well let's see you did something bad and I put you in jail. Hmm yup sounds about right." Spiderman said brushing aside her arm. "Now spidey I'm hurt it was way more fun. The light flirtatious banter, the hand to hand combat you did just to put your hands on me." Black cat smiled at White tigers pained face. "Actually felicity you broke my web shooters and I banter with EVERYONE so don't think your special." Spiderman said. "Aw, now you've hurt my feelings. I like how you don't deny the fact that you were flirting. I think it's very sexy." She smiled and White tiger finally found her voice "give anything you stole back and come quietly to jail or else." She threatened. "Oo…. Spidey looks like your friend is jealous!" Black cat said cheekily. "But on the subject of what I stole and giving it back, umm, NO. Takers keepers!" "That doesn't even make sense," Tiger growled as she lept at Black cat claws extended. She swiped her claws at black cat who lept out of the way. Tiger was expecting that though and swiped her legs out from underneath her. They were rolling around panting when Nova came up to Spiderman "umm shouldn't you be helping?" he asked. Spiderman just looked at him as if he had 3 extra heads. "Do I look nuts? Tiger will kill me and black cat will flirt with me which will then cause tiger to hurt her and kill me again! I'm stayin out of this!" so the two boys were content to watch the very well-built feline's duke it out. "Wow that black cat has a very nice ass!" Nova said. "True but tiger is very athletic I mean look at her and those mile long legs." Spiderman replied with a sigh.

_**Who is going to win? You decide! PM me or say it in your review!**_

_**Plus who should get spidey.  
Will nova ever get a date?  
What about power man and iron fist?  
Let me know your thoughts and ideas!  
Until next time I'm outa here!**_

**White Tiger: what you're going to just leave me fighting her?!  
Me: Sorry girl. It's called a cliff-hanger for a reason you know!**


	3. Nova gets it BAD!

**Disclaimer: do I have to keep doing this it's so depressing…. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
To **hawaii808 **for suggesting a Nova/black cat hook up! **

**Ps **_**italics = thoughts not said aloud**_

Black cat finally got the upper hand with a well-aimed punch to White tigers Jaw she lept up spat some blood and ran! "Nova you go after her, I'll check on Tiger!" Spiderman ordered.  
**NOVA'S P.O.V**

Nova was flying as fast as he could easily catch up to the sexy cat. But let's face it he is Nova so he decided to hang back a little and watch as her fantastic ass moved while she ran. "Hey sweetheart come back." He yelled. Surprisingly she stopped and turned around where she proceeded to check him out. "Hey cutie. Whatcha chasing little ol' me for?" She asked acting sexy and innocent. He landed next to her and she proceeded to run her hand along his arm. He knew what she was doing he wasn't stupid, but he liked the way her hand played along his muscles too much for him to move. "Well, first you rob a museum then hit on my buddy then you attacked my other buddy, so I guess I'm chasing you cuz you're cute." He said winking at her.  
**BLACK CAT'S P.O.V  
**THE ATTRACTION HIT HER LIKE A TON OF BRICKS. _Whoa_ she thought. This one is definatly trouble Felicity. _But_ the little voice said to her _you like trouble_. And it was true. Felicity had money to spare from her dad's career as a cat burglar but while she didn't need the money she was addicted the thrill. "Hm. Yes I do seem to remember beating up that tiger. It seems I've been a very naughty kitty. How are you gonna punish me? "She asked and watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened. _Didn't expect that one did you Mr. smooth-talker. _  
**NOVA'S P.O.V  
**_DID SHE JUST SAY THAT? _ "Well. First I'm going to kiss you senseless then I'm taking you in. Unless of course you want to switch sides." He said knowing full well she was expecting him to act like a shocked prude. Her mouth formed a small "o" in shock and he took his chance. He leaned in and kissed her. _Whoa _he thought. It was like being struck by lightning but it didn't have the pain. Only the electric feeling that makes you want to do it again! Suddenly she tore her mouth from his. "Whoa. That was-"he blinked where did she go. Then he looked down at his armour and saw a piece of paper sticking out from under his chest plate. Grabbing it he read:  
**Black cat/Felicity – 929 180 3698 (a/n random number but it is a real area code according to wiki)  
~call me sometime handsome~ **

Flying back to where tiger and spidey were he just stopped. "Did you get her?" Spiderman asked. Nova was suddenly shy not wanting to tell spidey about his amazing kiss. "Nah she slipped into a narrow alley and I lost her. Sorry." Spiderman just sighed "its okay she tricky!"

_Yeah and beautiful and smart and funny and- whoa a criminal _he stopped his rant about how amazing she was. _And she's going to be mine if I have to hunt her down and force her to trade sides. _

**A/N: Well nova has the case of love bug for black cat. What happens when a new girl shows up at school? Uh-oh I've said too much! ;)**

**Nova: why am I needy here? I am never obsessed all you girls are obsessed with me not the other way around!**

**Me: shut it ya player. It's my freaking fanfic so go bug MJ or Peter okay!**

**Nova: sheesh you think she'd be a little nicer I mean she is using my name and character. Hmph. **


	4. drums and pulses

**A/n yeah I know I suck at updating… hehehe SORRY!  
Disclaimer: it doesn't belong to me… cuz I'm FOREVER ALONE!  
PS: to all who keep telling me I over use "sexy" have you seen my pen name? ;)  
Ava Ayala= white tiger/ peter parker= spider man/  
anyone see the new episode? Hawkeye looked retarded! I mean can't you make the best shield agent ever just a little hotter? Btw I'm using some stuff from the kraven episode! That could've gone better too…. As in a spider/tiger KISS!  
**

* * *

Ava sat on the roof of peter's house lost in thought. "Why can't I just tell him I think he's amazing, smart, handsome, and funny_?" Because_ a little voice in her head said "_your shy and he probably doesn't even like you." _Black cat had gotten away and Fury had chewed the team out for it. "I can't believe she knew Pete. Why hasn't he told me before?" She wondered. Sighing she got up and climbed back into her room. All her thoughts were jumbled as she changed into her tiger suit and left for patrol. Suddenly she heard drums. Not just any old drums but African drums. She felt her heart start to pulse with the beat. Slowly her body warmed up, it felt amazing! Like she was being kissed by the sun! Or better yet by a certain spider. "Mmm. She purred and stretched out." Suddenly she had the feeling she was moving. Thinking it was just a weird feeling she shrugged it off basking in the warm glow. WAIT it's New York… and it's night time she shouldn't feel this warm!Shaking off the warm feeling she turned around to come face to face with Spiderman, Nova, Power man, and Iron Fist. She also had the distinct taste of meat in her mouth. "This better be a dream and this better be vegetarian." Suddenly Peter looked at her.

"Tiger what just happened? Why did you attack us?" Crap not a dream…

* * *

HAHA I'm so mean! I know this was short but I'm running out of ideas guys. Plus school is heavy. French is NOT my strong subject! So review or my OC that I'm introducing sometime in the chapters is going to hunt you down! I MEAN IT! Nah who am I kidding I'm not THAT violent….. anyway review and send in some ideas!


End file.
